


Deaths Little Raven

by lyttlepsycho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Hybrid Harry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyttlepsycho/pseuds/lyttlepsycho
Summary: Death was bored...At least, he was until he saw a special little boy with a brilliant soul, and his life (heh) was never the same again.How will the worlds events change when Death gets involved in the life of a little boy? And what will happen when the dead begin to walk the Earth once more?(Sorry I'm shit at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

Death was bored.  
He constantly heard whilst watching through the veil that life was boring, but the afterlife, especially for himself, was even more so. All he did day in, day out was lead souls to their intended destinations, and a conversation was a rare thing for him as most creatures were too scared of death, or simply to lost in their despair to talk.  
And so, Death led a rather dreary life of constant repetition.  
Until, of course, his little raven came along through the veil... Then, well, things got a lot more interesting.  
It all began when a certain little boy living in the cupboard under the stairs passed through the veil far too early, his pure soul capturing Deaths gaze, and then, his heart.

-_-_-_-_-  
Soul shaking, heartbreaking sobs break the eerie silence of a dark winters night, coming from a small, cramped cupboard under the stairs of house no.4 on the normal, uniformed street of Private Drive in Surrey.  
It was a place where abnormalities were shunned; perfection and normality expected here, practically worshipped. And that is why the boy under the stairs was crying his little heart out.  
His story was strange in itself, and that would have been bad enough for the people in this particular neighbourhood, except the child's oddities didn't stop there. He was beautiful, unnaturally so.  
The boy was petite and practically looked like the male version of snow white: his skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, his lips the colour of blood and his hair as dark as a ravens wings. His eyes the colour of both the sea and as green as the leaves under the sun in spring; even the numerous scars covering his skin never disrupted his beauty.  
But... He was a freak, or at least, that's what his relatives had labelled him (to the rest of the neighbourhood, he was a 'troubled' child that the sweet Dursley family had taken into their house out of the kindness of their hearts after the horrific car crash took his parents). In reality, the boy was a wizard, left with his Muggle (non-magical) relatives by a manipulative old man.  
The boys' name was Harry Potter, and this was how at 3:00 am on October 31st 1989, Harry's bright little soul, the brightest Death had ever seen in anyone - let alone in a mere nine years old child- sluggishly made its way into Deaths cool embrace.

-_-_-_-_-

 

[Harry POV]

Freak had been bad, very bad indeed.  
He had taken too long in the kitchen cleaning up after the Dursleys had had their breakfast, which had ended with his Aunt pouring the still-hot grease from their fry up all over his bare back.  
His screams of pain had earned punishment as well; he wasn't supposed to break the wonderful peace the Dursley household supposedly. This had led to hid uncle back-handing him across the face before chucking him into his cupboard, with no food or water and definitely no treatment for his wounds.  
That was two days ago.  
Now the little boy was crying in his cupboard, sweating and shaking like a leaf from the infection spreading through his body from his wounds as well as a lack of any food or water.  
The boy was malnourished, his body small and weak from years of mistreatment, his immune system already wrecked so this fever, infection from his last punishment was the last straw for the little child.  
He had been bad, very bad and had made his at and uncle so angry... He knew that freaks like him got punished when they were bad, but...  
It hurt. It hurt so much.  
His back was burning, his body felt ice cold yet hot to the touch. His face still hurt from his uncle's slap two days ago, and his stomach ached from lack of food. His mouth and throat felt bone dry and he hadn't had any water since the day before and he could feel his body growing weaker by the second.  
Even at the tender age of nine, little Harry knew what was wrong; he was dying. he had no fear of death, it was a natural thing and in his clever little mind, Harry knew that Deaths embrace would take away the pain that was radiating through his body right at this moment.  
Harry knew he was going to Hell, it was where all the freaks went when they died, just like his freakish mother and father did. That was what Auntie and Uncle always said. He wasn't normal, he was just a nobody freak that had no family and the Dursleys had just taken him in because they had no other choice. These were facts that he was constantly reminded of... That and the fact that his father was a filthy drunk, and had gotten both himself and Harry's mother killed in a car crash.  
A small whimper passes through pale, chapped lips as another wave of burning agony crashes through his body, adding to the constant pulses of pain that had been wreaking havoc on his senses from the moment the first drop of grease had first touched his skin. He hurt so much... The pain was overwhelming for the child, whose body and mind had already taken so much abuse and neglect already, until finally... Finally, the blessed darkness of unconsciousness took over, dulling the pain and allowing him peace.  
-_-_-_-_-  
Death stared at the tiny piece of glowing green light encased in the young boy's body, entranced and the brilliant emerald.  
You see, most creatures souls were a brilliant blue that was almost white. They were always so pure, so beautiful.  
Unless, of course, they were tainted or encased in the body of a particularly powerful magical being. In that case, they were either tainted with the dark strings of evil or surrounded by gorgeous ribbons of magic representing the beings magical signature.  
Being tainted did not, however, mean that the magical being was "dark" oh no, the dark beings could be as pure as the "light".  
Evil, the taint that marred so many souls could be found in the "lightest" of beings, it all depended on the thoughts, actions and intentions of the creature, whether they were intentional or not. Magic, whether Light, Neutral or Dark was all about intent- after all, you could end up stripping someone from their skin layer-by-layer if you used 'Scourgify' enough, and that was a simple 'light' cleansing spell.  
But this soul... The soul held inside of the body of a tiny nine-year-old was this he brightest Death had ever laid eyes upon, wrapped in layer upon layer of brilliant, heady magic. It was like a little green sun, warming even Deaths cold, bitter heart.  
His skeletal hands reach out, gently wrapping the little sun in his bones as he carries it to what some humans called "Purgatory", or "The Veil" - the place that separates the living from the dead, the place souls were taken before it was decided where they would go.  
Death sighs softly as he lets the warmth in his hands float away, watching as it slowly forms into the image of the body it came from.  
"Child, do you wish to live again" he murmurs, his voice husky and rough from disuse as he watches the boy from beneath his hood. He needed no introduction; he was Death, after all, it was difficult to mistake him for being anything or anyone else as each being instinctively knew who he was by Aura alone.  
Innocent eyes stare back at him, filled with an unsettling amount of intelligence for a nine-year-old as his question is contemplated.  
"Y-You... You mean... Can I live? I won't go to hell?" The child whimpers, tears filling his eyes as the voice of his Aunt rings through his head, spinning his thoughts into hurricanes through his thoughts and as twisted tales about 'freaks' such as himself and where they went race through his mind.  
Death chuckles softly as he runs bone fingers through soft, black hair that seemed to refuse to be tamed, calming the child with the first affectionate touch he had received in years.  
"I can let you live again, child, but for a price. You will be mine, have one hand in death and another in life. But you will live. So I ask you again, do you wish to live again?"  
Harry barely understands what the 'man' is saying, it all sounds so surreal... But little Harry knew one thing, and that was that he most definitely wanted to live again. He wanted to be cared for... And this man, though scary and hidden by that creepy floating cloak, could give him that. He had said Harry would be his. He would belong somewhere... And that was all little Harry has ever wanted.  
So, he straightens his back in determination, lifting his brilliant green eyes to stare Death in the face as a single word passes through his lips.  
"Yes".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, college and personal stuff got in the way, which is why the chapter is so short 0.0
> 
> All being well, the next chapter should be out in the next couple of weeks ^~^  
> I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta  
> ALSO JUST AS A WARNING: THIS IS A GRAPHIC CHAPTER.

A soft smirk pulls at the corners of Deaths lips, contorting his skeletal face as his hands reach out to cup little Harry's face. Death leans forwards, placing his lips carefully against the boys before 'exhaling', pushing a little of his magic, his essence, into the child's soul.  
Once finished he steps back, his cloak floating around him as he observes the boy change from a powerful wizard to a dementor child hybrid. It was truly magnificent...  
Harry's soul flickers as thin grey wisps, not unlike Deaths own cloaks fabric, begin to wrap around it, encasing it in a cool, protective embrace.  
His skin slowly begins to heal, any and all scars no matter how old (though not the one from Voldemort) disappearing in an instant as his hair lengthens, turning from downy black tufts into waist-length silken locks.  
However... The most dramatic change was his eyes; the right stayed green but seemed brighter than before, reminding Death of the Killing Curse- Avada Kedavra, but his left eye turned completely black, giving him a rather demonic look.  
A thin, wispy grey material slowly drapes over his body before sinking into his skin, almost like a smokey tattoo with a pair of black wings framing his spine.  
Harry looks up at Death, smiling faintly "I don't hurt no more, Mister, thank you!" He giggles, grinning up at Death. Harry hadn't truly been in pain since he had gotten to 'The Veil' but he could still feel the faint pulses of pain from his body... At least he could when he still had the wounds. The emotional pain was near enough gone now as well because along with the dementors abilities came an emotional numbness.- but the mental scars from years of abuse remained. The little boy hadn't been scared of Death, not even when he first saw him- anyone was better than his Auntie and Uncle. But now he felt closer to Death, feeling as though he were more of a symbol of comfort than of despair.  
Death simply shakes his head in reply before turning the child away from him and shoving him forwards. "It's time for you to leave now, Little Raven. I will call for you soon. You have much to learn, and you need time to fully mature into your new identity. , for now, dementor child" he rasps, pushing the child through the veil before he could manage a response.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Inside the cupboard under the stairs, the boy's body lay twisted and still on the floor before abruptly arching up as a bright green glow wrapped in grey, wispy tendrils encases the being, filling it once more with the little boys' soul. Harry gasps, coughing and wheezing as his magic forces his lungs to breathe, his heart to beat and his blood to flow and his body to heal. He groans in pain at the feeling, slowly moving his limbs to get used to being alive once more. The grey whisps settle on his pale skin in a pattern of lazy swirls before sinking completely into his skin and disappearing from view.  
A soft breath wheezes from the nine-year-old, now feeling far older than his years as he sits up, gazing at the four, dark walls of his cupboard bedroom. He felt more at home in the dark now than he ever had before... It was strange. The dark was all he had ever known but he had never quite felt like he belonged there as he did now. He sighs softly, curling up on his lumpy, old mattress before immediately falling asleep as his body works to adjust itself properly to his new status.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
BANG!

"BOY! WAKE UP NOW! We didn't put a roof over your head and food in your belly so that you could be lazy!" Vernon snarls, still banging on the fragile door to the cupboard under the stairs in an effort to raise his nephew from his slumber.  
Inside the blessed darkness of the cupboard, the child rouses from his sleep, his brows furrowing as his ears registered the deafening crescendo coming from his Uncle.  
A soft sigh slips from pale lips as he stands (as much as he could in the small space) before calling to his uncle "I'll be out in a minute, Uncle, I just need to get dressed. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting".  
" Damn right you're a sorry boy, hurry up and make my breakfast, freak" Vernon grumbles, before he walks away to the kitchen and dining room to impatiently wait for his nephew.

Harry huffs softly as he slips on the ill-fitting hand-me-downs from his overweight cousin, letting out a soft gasp of surprise as he feels his long hair. The blood drains from his face at the thought of his aunt and uncles reactions to his new appearance as the events of the night before rush back to him.  
He bites his lip in contemplation before he ties his hair back with a scrap of fabric, stepping from the cupboard with an air of determination that deflates as soon as he feels three sets of accusing, disgusted eyes on his form.

"Freak" Petunia hisses "What have you done to yourself? You look like a girl, and as freakish as your filthy soul must be" her lip turns up in a snarl.  
"S-Sorry, Aunt Petunia" he mumbles "I-I don't know what happened, honest, I just woke up like this" he whispers, his face tilted down in shame and hurt.  
"Petunia, dear, why don't you take Dudley out to the zoo or shopping whilst I take care of the freak, hm?" Vernon coos to his wife, pecking her on the cheek as her and his sons face brightening at the idea. They hurriedly move from the table, Dudley harshly shoving past his cousin on his way out.  
Minutes later, Harry's aunt and cousin were out the door and the crunch of gravel echoes through the silent house.  
The child lifts his head as his uncle stops before him, a strange expression on his face as he grabs Harry's arm and drags him upstairs to the Master bedroom where he throws the boy on the bed.  
"What have you done to me, freak? What freakish powers have you used?" He growls, pinning the boy to the bed as he crawls atop his slender form "I find you pretty, now, boy... Do you want attention that bad, boy? Are you really such an ungrateful freak? Well... You'll get what you deserve" he leers as he flips the boy over, shoving the loose trousers down easily as he works to unbutton his own, his erection pressing against the boys struggling body.

***WARNING; GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD. SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT******

"U-Uncle Vernon.. I-I've not done anything! What are you doing?" Harry whimpers, severely uncomfortable as he struggles to no avail beneath his uncles' whale of a form.  
His uncle simply chuckles as he finally gets himself free of his trousers and boxers, spitting in his hand before wiping it over his thick erection.  
"Be still, freak, or I'll make it hurt more" he warns, shifting to position himself between the boys' legs, holding his petite body with one hand while the other guides his erection to the boys virgin hole.  
His snaps his hips forwards harshly, groaning loudly in pleasure as the boy screams in pain beneath him, struggling more but it only serves to make his uncle grown louder.  
Harry sobs in pain, clenching his hands around the bedsheets beneath him as he bucks his hips, trying to free himself from his uncle. His uncle wasn't particularly long, but he was thick and it hurt so much as it forcefully makes his asshole stretch to accommodate his size, with no preparation.  
Harry felt so wrong, so violated and the pain was worse than anything he had ever felt before... And it only got worse as his uncle began to move his hips quickly, using his spit and the blood from the boy as lubrication.  
He moans and groans in intense pleasure as he fucks the insanely tight hole, going faster and harder as he gets close to his climax, making the boy scream.  
A sadistic smile takes over Vernon's face as he thrusts once more, as deep into the boys' hole as he could possibly get, filling the boys torn hole with a cry of pleasure.  
He stays inside the boys clenching hole, gasping pleasure occasionally as he waits for his cock to soften before he pulls out. He smirks at the sight of the boys abused hole leaking blood before he slips the boy over and opens Harry's mouth with his thumb, shoving his flaccid cock down the boy's throat.  
"Suck it clean, freak. Don't even think about biting me, I'd you do I'll do that again but make it worse" threatens before moaning again in pleasure as his sensitive cock was hesitantly sucked on by the boys warm, wet mouth.  
Harry sobs even more around his Uncles penis, choking at the bitter, coppery taste coating his tongue.  
He unconsciously begins to emit a kind of distress signal with his magic as he sucks on the lump of flesh in his mouth, blood and semen coating his tongue and the back of his throat as tears cover his cheeks.  
His uncle just smirks at the sight as he pulls his cock from the boy's mouth once he'd had enough, his cock hard once again. He turns the boy, positioning him on his back this time as he shoves the boy legs up to bare his swollen hole.  
He slams his cock in it once more, groaning at the tight heat as he begins to rape his nephew all over again, putting a hand over the boy's mouth to muffle his screams as he moans.

Unknown by the boy and his uncle, several dark creatures sense and react to the child's distress signal, cold fury filling them as they drift in the direction of its source, freezing everything they pass.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry grunts as he lands upon his lumpy mattress in the cupboard under the stairs, his uncle slamming the door behind him with a hissed word of warning to keep his mouth shut about the days' events.  
A small whimper slips past his chapped lips as he tries to shift his body, pain shooting through his torn rectum and hup his back, cum still dribbling from his loose hole.  
The nine-year-old sobs, shoving his face into his dirty sheets to muffle the sounds as he cries himself into a deep, troubled sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Early in the morning at around four, Vernon smirks as he slips from the bed, barely sparing a glance at his sleeping wife before walking through his bedroom door, rubbing his clothed erection in anticipation for what was to come. He steps as quietly as one of his weight can down the stairs, unlatching the locks on his nephew's door. A vicious smile curls his lips as he sees the petite boy sprawled across his tiny bed. Dried tear tracks visible on his flushed cheeks, his lips red and swollen from the earlier abuse and his hair flowing down his back, framing his red arse cheeks marked still by his cum.  
Yes, indeed, his nephew made a deliciously sinful picture to Vernon, making his cock even harder as he hunches over to get into the cupboard. He settles quietly beside the bed, his cock throbbing as he slowly turns harry so he was laying across the bed, spreading his legs wide. He smirks, spitting on the ruined hole covered in his cum before slamming his cock into his nephew, enjoying his waking scream of pain. Vernon moans in pleasure at the still tight heat being suddenly wrapped around his cock. He pulls almost all of the way out before slamming back in and repeating this over and over again in a fast rhythm, too eager to wait.  
He cums inside of the nine-year-olds already full ass, smirking at Harry's face, twisted in pain and revulsion as he waits, his cock softening inside of his nephew but not slipping out as he runs his hands along his smooth, flushed skin. He huffs a laugh through his panting and moaning as his nephew's ass clenches around his still sensitive cock, smirking down at the wrecked boy beneath him.  
"You're gonna be my new toy now, Freak. Gonna train you up to be the perfect little whore" he snarls, reaching just outside the door to where he had hidden a butt plug just before going to bed. He grins maliciously as he pulls his cock out, slamming the large butt plug (slightly thicker than his cock) into the boys abused and swollen hole, trapping in all of his cum and making the boy groan in pain. Harry whimpers, shifting on the bed as though trying to lessen the pain and fullness in his ass as he glares up at his uncle, fresh tears dripping down his cheeks.  
The nine-year-olds glare hardens ads his uncle holds his semi-hard cock in his hands, smirking, "Get on with it boy, you know what I want" Vernon purrs. Harry lets a tiny whimper of pain escape as he settles on his knees in front of his uncle, tentatively wrapping his lips around his cum covered cock, grimacing at the taste. He tried to pull back, to spit out the liquid now coating his lips and tongue but Vernon's hands grip his hair, pulling his head forwards until he swallows his uncles' cock, choking on the fleshy appendage.  
Vernon moans, his cock hardening as he stays with his dick deep in his nephew's mouth, groaning in pleasure as the boy's tight throat clenches around his rapidly hardening cock.

******END OF GRAPHIC SCENE**********  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ice floats along the Atlantic sea, frost rapidly forming on the dark waves as even darker creatures float along the top, a large pack over a hundred traveling over the crashing, icy waters.  
Fury and darkness swirls around the pack like a physical form, urging them forward faster than they had ever moved before as they glide over the waters, intent on saving their kin, the young one that had given out the strongest distress signal they had ever felt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was early morning by the time the dementors finally found their new kin, and to say they were merely angry was an understatement. They could feel the overwhelming despair covering the little house like a blanket, with disgusting amounts of pleasure and satisfaction weaving throughout it. It was horrific, and while they would usually feed off of such strong emotions, they were far too preoccupied with rescuing the young one trapped inside the house.  
Frost had settled heavily upon the entire street, showcasing their utter outrage for all to see.  
They descended upon the house like a pack of hellhounds, breaking the windows and doors easily, glee shooting through them at the shock and fear twisting a fat mans face as it poked out of a little door.  
They drift father into the home, following the scent of fear and shame to the very same cupboard the man was in... Then chaos broke out.  
The few dementors inside the house go completely savage, ripping the man's soul and emotions from his body, turning it quickly to ice in the process.

A soft whimper from deep inside the small cupboard draws their attention, though, causing them to freeze before instantly calming, the frost that had nearly overwhelmed the house lessening in their calmer state.

One steps forwards, the smallest in the house, to gently take the small, shaking child into their arms and then their cloak, the boy relaxing almost instantly into their calm embrace.

The dementors leave silently, unnoticed by any in the street as it was far too early for them to be awake.

All that they left behind was a broken down, frosty house with an empty popsicle in the shape of a man next to the cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uhm, so life got in the way...  
> If i say I'll have a chapter out by a certain time, add a month onto that... I'm terrible with deadlines T-T Sorry, guys, and im sorry its such a short chapter and shite but ye

Petunia Dursley shivers, her teeth chattering at the horrible cold as she drags her pale blue dressing gown over her shaking shoulders. She slips on her matching slippers as she steps from her bedroom, barely noticing in her half-asleep, chilled state that the bedroom door was oddly open and her husband was missing.  
She sighs softly, her breath coming out in a puff of steam in the icy air as she stumbles down the stairs, slipping -on the oddly icy patch- on the bottom step, a sharp yelp escaping her throat which quickly transforms into a scream of horror.  
There, lying not five feet from her, was her missing husband. Ice curled in horribly beautiful patterns over his pale blue skin, his face frozen in a twisted expression of shocked terror while below his waist told a different story.  
His pajama pants were down to his knees, frozen liquid -which, despite the obvious, Petunia fiercely denied was semen- coats his thighs and groin while his sizeable cock stuck up proudly in the air.  
It created a horrific image, one that made Petunia continue to scream in pain and horror, the sound only growing as she spots the open cupboard door and puts the pieces together.  
Petunia Dursley screams, and doesn't stop screaming, not even when her darling Dudley came rushing down only to begin screaming with her; not even when the police came knocking.  
She screamed her throat raw, trying to deny what she had come face to face too so early in the morning.  
Yes, she knew what she had been doing to her freak of a nephew was wrong, but her husband was a monster. He had done the unthinkable. He had raped a child, and she was glad he was dead. It meant he could never touch her beautiful boy with his perversions.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
The dementor 'female', Erinikos Apelpisia, rattles a soft sigh as they run their bony hands over the cloak covering their and the child inside them. Erin was one of the kinder dementors though you wouldn't want to get on their bad side- They had a temper to rival that of the gods!  
Despite his obvious malnourishment (Deaths healing could only do so much, and while seemed to work quickly on the outside and in His realm, things that had been done over time and/or changed the body in such a drastic way, could not be changed overnight) Harry was such a beautiful child.  
They feel a sliver of happiness as they soak in the boys' excess magick and emotions, relieving him off some of the pain as they transfer what they cannot handle to those of the hive surrounding them. A soft shiver of awareness flows down their spine at a powerful feeling pressing near their back- Death was closer than usual, making them stronger and enabling them to travel faster towards their 'home'; they knew it was because of the boy Death saw as his Childe that he was so close to them.  
So lost in their inner musings she looks up as one of their hive mates nudges them with his power, bringing them back into focus as they drift closer to the island they had been 'forced' to use as their home by the mortals.  
 _æ Stay æ_  
The command came from their hive mate, and while normally it would ruffle their cloak to be commanded, they obeyed simply because they knew it was for the safety of Deaths Childe.  
The runs their bony hands over the boy again, feeling his warmth and reveling in the lack of fear. It had been such a long, long time since they had felt something other than fear, anger, madness and despair.

Dementors like themselves were so often misunderstood... You see, dementors never used to feed as punishment like this. They used to be reapers, and proud ones- they reaped the souls and emotions of warriors in battle. They were a death omen, yes, but they were the reapers of war, and while they would take the souls of others the battlefield was their main 'hunting' ground so to speak, back then it was an honour to fight, to die for what you believed in and so they would feed off of pain but also off of elation, of determination, of honour. The dementors could take away the pain the mortals had felt when close to their deaths  
They sigh again, snapping to attention as the power around them swells slightly with the appearance of the entirety of their hive- They were so much stronger together, as they could share power between them and communicate silently through it. Their power fluctuates in their displeasure as they spot a limping figure held between two of their kin.  
_æ Why? æ_ they snarl, their voice rattling as they raise a finger to the hunched male.  
_æ Help teach Childe the mortal ways æ_ was the response, and they would have rolled their eyes had they had any to roll. After spending decades with humans and mortals they would have thought at least one of them knew the human ways, but apparently not.  
A soft sigh puffs from their mouth as they turn softly, rising to the sky, feeling the power of their kin around them flare once more, carrying the image of their destination within it.

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  


Harry grumbles softly as he awakens, finding himself not trapped inside his cupboard, but leaning against a tree. His brow furrows as he move's to stand, feeling soft petals graze his skin with each movement. Brilliant green eyes stare up to the top of the tree... Only to find that it was faded. The colours were not as bright as they should have been- as though he were looking through a filter.  
A soft sigh escapes his lips as he realizes where he is; Behind the veil. He turns as he stands, trying to see if he could find his saviour, or at the very least feel the cool aura that surrounded him.  
As if called, Death glides into his vision, his cloak billowing behind him as he slows to a stop before the child.  
"I was beginning to think you would never wake, little one" he rumbles, raising his bony hand to run his fingers over Harry's smooth cheek. The nine-year-old lets out an involuntary giggle at the sensation of cold skittering across his skin. It seems as though now he was a part of Death, he was able to feel things much more strongly than he had been able to before. The thought makes Harry smile as he looks up to where his saviours face would be.  
"Mister, why am I here? And... And... W-where is Uncle Vernon, sir?" He murmurs, his breath catching as thoughts of his Uncle, and what he had done, flit through his mind, tears fill his eyes at the thought.  
Deaths heart, even as cold and dead as it is, constricts in his rib cage at the sight, his hands reaching out once more to cup the child's cheeks "He will never hurt you again, my childe... He's dead. In fact, he should be arriving any moment now. He will be sent to Hell for his sins, but is there anything you would like me to do first little one?" He purrs, his rattling voice filled with sadistic glee at the thought of punishing the puny mortal that had touched HIS childe.  
Harry bites his lip as he looks down, away from Death, considering his choices before a grin curls his petal-pink lips.  
"M-Mister... I-I want him to... To feel everything I did. E-Especially what he did to me yesterday, but worse. Please, sir, I want him to hurt like I hurt" he whispers, tears finally spilling over from his eyes at the confession. Cold joy rolls over him in waves from Death, curling around him in a pleased sort of hug as Death steps away.  
"Your wish, precious childe, is my command" he rasps, pushing Harry to sit back between the roots of the tree.  
"Now rest, you will need your strength in the coming days. I will be training you for the future trials you will face" Death breathes, covering the nine-year-olds eyes with his hands as he uses his magick to send him to sleep. Harry nods, curling up on the surprisingly comfortable bed of petals, sleep overtaking him in seconds.

Death nods slightly in satisfaction at the sight, a soft wave of power curling around the boy's petite body in a mocking imitation of a hug as the God turns to glide away, his cloak flowing around him in colours of black and grey, looking almost like smoke. A bony hand clenches into a fist, his teeth grinding together in an effort to hold back his gleeful laughter as he spots the murky soul of Vernon Dursley appears before forming his fat, disgusting body. His soul was as disgusting in looks as his whale of a body was- it was dull, barely throbbing with any power and tainted with a dull grey and black tendrils. The male was shaking with fear and anger as he spots the floating form that was Death, recognition flowing through the mortal's body instinctively at the sight of the God.

"Welcome, Vernon Dursley... Do you have any idea as to where you might go?" Death rasps, floating closer to the male, his boy hand curling around the mortal's shoulder to guide him without waiting for an answer, cold from the Gods aura quickly seeping through into Vernon's soul, distracting him from their surroundings. Death grins under his cloak, making sure his face was completely hidden from sight.

They stood before a large pit, loud, horrific screams of pain and moans of pleasure echoing from it, the noises finally snapping the mortal from his cold-induced daze, his body stiffening and his eyes growing wide at the implications the sounds created.

"Since you like those kinds of perversions... I thought you might like more" Death purrs, watching with glee as Vernon's face twists into something gleeful, his pants tightening almost instantly.

The mortal steps forwards, licking his lips as if in a daze, his pants tightening more with each second until he reaches the edge where he leaps into the pit with only a moment's hesitation, leaving Death to laugh at the humans' stupidity.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

* **WARNING GRAPHIC SCENE** *

Veron realizes his mistake as soon as he wakes, his head bloody from where he had hit it on a rock that had stuck out from the wall on his way down the hole. He groans, feelings hands, hard, rough hands on his body, groping and kneading his flesh, making him realize just how _small_ he was now... He was child sized. Though he couldn't tell whether it was because he had actually shrunk or if it was because the creatures groping him were so big.

His inner musings were suddenly cut off as he felt his legs being snapped apart, his ass cheeks parted by large hands before the tip of something wet, hard and hot presses against his virgin pucker. He yelps in anger and distress, the sound cut off by a choked scream as the thing breaches his hole, the hips of the creature snapping forwards sharply to stretch his hole, tearing it slightly. The blood lubricates the creatures way into his hole, making it so much easier as they snap their hips, hard and fast, burying their cock deep inside Vernon with only a few thrusts.

The mortal was screaming now, his hole stretched unnaturally wide around the large, pulsating cock that had forced its way inside him, his hole already swollen and irritated, blood dripping sluggishly from the tear.

Vernon groans in pain as the cock begins to move, slowly at first before picking up a pace that was unnaturally hard and fast, his cock reaching impossibly deep into Vernons much smaller body, causing tears to flow from his eyes and screams of pain to pour from his lips.

A shocked, choked gasp escapes him as the cock seems to _grow_ inside him at the base, pulling at his rim and causing shoots of pain to spike up his back. The cock stops inside of him, the knot of the cock so swollen that it had locked the enormous shaft inside of Vernons hole, enabling the creature to only grind his cock inside him, the swollen base rubbing constantly at Vernons prostate, causing pleasure to mix with the pain, the feelings so intense that he saw white before cum shoots out of his cock, splattering on the ground beneath him. The creature inside him groans as the mortals' hole clenches around his cock, causing him to pull his hips back and then shove it forwards, as deep as possible into the mortals' hole, causing their puny cock to cum again, his swollen hole pulsating around the creatures gigantic cock. The sensations finally send the creature over the edge, the knot at the base of his cock swelling even more, somehow stretching the hole further, causing the tight muscle to rip as cum pours into Vernon's insides, filling him up more than he thought possible. Vernon groans, his belly sticking out more than usual once the creature was done, a grunt of pain escaping him as the cock was yanked out, the knot still half there causing it to pull against his puffy hole.

Before the cum could even drip from his gaping hole another cock is pressed against it, this one much bigger than the last as it forces its way into his already over-full hole, the process repeating itself over and over again.

  


* **END OF GRAPHIC SCENE** *

  


Harry huffs a soft sigh as he stretches, awakening slowly from the deep, magic-induced sleep. He shifts and sits up, feeling stray petals that had stuck to him and fallen onto his body slowly drift from him and to the bed of petals below him. A yawn stretches his face as he slowly moves to stand, his head tilting slightly to the side as he wonders where exactly Death was.

"He's escorting the souls to their destined places" A soft feminine voice murmurs, barely a whisper and yet it still made him jerk around to face the direction it had come from with shock. His mouth drops open as his eyes land on the being before him; they were so obviously female and yet they just _weren't_ at the same time. Their fluffy brown hair was as messy as his own, sticking out every which way and not even reaching their shoulders. Their skin was tanned, their smile seemed to hold the sun inside it and their build was lithe- they were tall and slim, but their chest and hips held a slight feminine curve... And then there was the most shocking thing about their features- Their eyes. They were big doe-like eyes that swirled the Oceans, the trees, the fields and emeralds into two beautiful green orbs, and- and they looked like his eyes.

Harry stands there, gaping at the female before him for what felt like eons before the being chuckles, the sound shocking him from his thoughts.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" they tease, walking closer "I am Erin- Erinikos Apelpisia" The creature, for they were definitely not human, smiles, their head tilting slightly to the side as they offer their hand.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am" Harry murmurs, a soft blush adorning his cheeks as he shakes the beings hand.

"Oh you're just so cute!" Erin exclaims, grabbing the nine-year-old into a hug, startling them with affection. Tears fill young Harry's eyes at the warm hug. Had it been anyone else he would have leaped into a panic attack at the abrupt movements, but for some reason... For some reason the child felt safe within the stranger's arms, the foreign feeling causing tears to silently make their way down his flushed cheeks as he nuzzles his head into their neck, collapsing into their arms.

"Hush... Hush little one, you are safe" The dementor murmurs, lifting the child easily into their arms as they move to the tree Harry had recently awakened from before sitting at its base with the child curled up in their arms, whispering nonsense into his ear.

  


"Eren, brat" A deep voice murmurs, the affection within clear even through the deep rattle"Why is the Childe crying?" Death questions, his voice filled with fond exasperation as he floats before them.

Erin chuckles softly as they shake their head, "I didn't mean to make him cry, Captain Grumpy" they pout, running their had through Harrys long, messy locks of black hair as they lock their bright green eyes on Deaths figure.

The God simply sighs as he touches the edges of Erin's hair with his bony fingers before turning away "Make sure he's ok" He mutters, trying to hide his obvious affection for the child in front of another being, his cloak floating and swirling around him as he moves away. Erin chuckles, quickly brushing off Deaths cool nature as they focus upon the quietly sniffling boy in their arms. They wipe their face with a conjured cloth as they carry on murmuring sweet nothings to the boy to calm him down.

"T-Thankyou, Ma'am... I-I'm sorry" Harry whimpers, curling in more to the beings arms, warm and happy despite the cold being emitted from their body, which felt so much like the feelings his saviour gave off.

"Hush, Childe, no need to thank me" Erin grins, hugging the child a little closer "How do you feel, hmm?" they murmur softly, slipping their fingers through Harry's hair in an attempt to untangle it a little.

"I... I don't know... W-Where is Uncle... Where is Vernon? Death said he would be here..." Harry whispers into Erin's skin, curling closer. Erin grins wider and presses a soft kiss to Harry's head, pleased that Harry was already so comfortable with them. They stand slowly, careful not to move Harry too much as they walk towards the pit Vernon had been tossed into earlier.

"You are safe, and Vernon is getting all that he deserves.. and more" The dementor whispers, a sadistic glint appearing in their eyes as they speak, their voice reflecting their pleasure at the fact.

They stop at the edge, the screams and moans from earlier muted to barely a whisper thanks to the beings magick, so that Harry wouldn't be too scarred by the experience. After all, he was only nine. "See" they purr, waiting patiently for Harry to decide whether or not to turn and look, gently stroking his hair still. 

A soft, shaking sigh slips from Harry's lips as he gathers up the courage to look, trembling slightly as he peers over the edge of the pit, an almost manic smile stretching his lips as he relaxes at the sight of Vernon in the pit. He giggles softly as he leans into Erin once more, his smile growing to match the dementors.

"I should thank Death" he mumbles into Erin's neck as he feels them walk away, slowly rocked to sleep by the gentle, even steps and the steady, constant cold surrounding them.


End file.
